lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture Missions
Venture Missions (stylized as Venture Missions)' '''is an Action Adventure film based on the successful sandbox game Venture. It was released on September 14, 2017, and was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for Violence and Frightening Images. Description The Jacob Knights use the Conversion Technology by Doctor Albert Modnik while going on quests, hence the name. Brendan has confirmed the film to be Lighter & Softer than Venture and especially Venture: Halloween, but still retaining the overall frightening and serious mood, with tones of loss and death. Plot The Jacob Knights recap the events of Venture: Halloween, then have a concert for the Dlabs. The Dlabs give them a 10/10, and the knights converse with the tribe elder. Monsters then massacre the tribe, with the knights escaping unharmed. The Jacob Knights then return to Acebulum Hills to buy donuts for the officers at the stationhouse. The knights arrive at the police station and are given a happy welcome by dim-witted Albert Modnik, but are shocked that the new police chief is Willy Daniels. Daniels briefs the cops and knights about the assassins all over, which the knights must stop. The Jacob Knights, however, decide against going on the killer case and are transferred to Hyacinthoides National Park to Sheriff Finley's. He sends them to Gamekeeper Hayes's place to look for missing Babirusa. After a battle at Flakerot Dock, the Jacobs go the largest untapped offshore platform reserve, where they discover Rogue, and his fellow savages, using one of Modnik's steamrollers to compact the corpses of those they killed into cubes. The warlords are utterly horrified at the Jacob Knights having caught them, but settle by Rogue giving Robert a sack of diamonds. However, the constables catch the barbarians while on an ocean tour, where the Jacobs use barrels of petroleum to detonate the oil platform, faking their deaths in the process. After this incident, Rogue and his men are to be suspended to death. The Jacob Knights reveal themselves alive right before the execution, and kill the hangmen, alongside Count Lionel and Oba, and free Rogue and the other murderers. The Jacobs blast open the window via an acetone peroxide stern chaser, and escape into the streets after a leap of faith from the execution building. The Jacobs eventually get chased by executioners on swine, but kill them by pouring hot soot from the cart they are on. Eventually, they escape into a pub, where a Dead Slender has broken in and attempts to destroy it. They fight him as he rips apart the public house, eventually exploiting the furnace to burn away the Dead Slender, leaving only a pile of ash and an eyeball. After an encounter by Diabolus at the Fallen Woods, the knights remember the time when they scarred half of him during a battle at an ironmonger's shop. Lionels kills Diabolus by drowning him in wine, after demanding it. The knights also go to a Lake Cemetery, Mine, and Hell to prepare for going to the Wyve. The Jacob Knights and Modnik eventually do, after killing some Dead Slenders, earwigs, and grotto crawlers. The knights fight Wyvern, the deadliest dragon, who kills Modnik by knocking him into the void. The Jacobs build an army of Snowlems, who eventually snowball Wyvern enough to weaken it, and the knights gun away its healing Wyve quartz on surrounding obsidian towers. The Jacobs deliver the finishing blows with diamond blades, killing Wyvern, and causing an exit portal and dragon egg to appear. The knights return to the city, where they are regarded as heroes, but ceremony Modnik's death by having a holocaust of his mods. Robert Jacob commits suicide by hanging, but in a post credit scene, it reveals he survived, and they are filling a movie, but Terrence quits in fury of how hard it is, along with all the other knights. The credits are a mix of live action and Venture gameplay, and later post credit sequences include We Are Number One But It's In Venture Missions and Venturian Powers to scan in. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity' Violence & Gore * A tribe of Dlabs is killed by cannibals, no dismemberment or blood onscreen, but close implications. * A frenetic firefight at a shipyard features flaming explosions and realistic gunfire: no human damage is depicted besides bursting into fire, and boats explode into wood boards and twigs. * Robert briefly fakes his death at the dockyard, white blood and fractured armor floats to the surface. We then see him having survived and shed his broken chest plate. * The most violent scene is a group of barbarians running over dead bodies of people they killed with a steamroller; nothing graphic, although cubed carcasses are littered, and they run over one onscreen; it simply turns flat. * An oiler explodes: nobody dies or is harmed, but it temporarily seems they were. * During a scene with Rogue and his savages where they are threatened with being hanged, posts can be seen in the background with human faces mounted on top. The scene is brief but is still pretty unsettling for young viewers. * A group of garroters are killed comically. * A child tries to commit suicide a lot for humor. * A Wyvelender is burned in an oven; he turns red and black, and eventually to a pile of charcoal. * A heavily defaced man imbibes a Babirusa's white blood. * We see the maimed man's backstory, where he is caught in a detonation offscreen, but highly graphic. * A group of Wyvelenders have their legs chopped off, bloodless. * Wyvern has one of his wings twisted by Terrence chopping it up with his blade (no blood). The other wing is chopped up inch by inch. He is also pelted by snowballs (obviously not graphic) and impaled in the mouth (either it is bleeding or puking Wyve poison), killing it. * Albert Modnik gets knocked into the void, killing him. * Robert commits suicide by hanging, but in a post credits scene it is revealed to be acting for a movie. * A group of miners is killed one by one by a Grotto Crawler above them, who has wears half of a hollowed out human head. The head it wears is later sliced in half (flesh depicted). * The Jacob Knights kill a bunch of monsters in Hell, not very graphic. Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Elixirs are consumed, and give off positive and negative effects. * Diabolus is obsessed with wine, women, and wealth. * A man looks into a Hell Portal as drugs, he eventually throws up. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Every non-comedic moment from the "Violence & Gore" section can be really violent and/or scary. * The monsters look really scary, especially the Undead Labmen, displaying realistic gangrene and blood-like markings. * Void Monsters appear rather nightmarish. 12 or 13+ Rated PG-13 for medieval violence and scary images. Cast * Oscar Isaac as Robert Jacob. Brendan has confirmed that his hair was lightened to further match his role. * Jonatahn Geoff as Terrence Jacob. * Leonardo DiCaprio as Tyler Jacob. * Ralph Fiennes as Count Lionel. Lionel is filmed by Isaac but voiced by Fiennes. * James McAvoy as Albert Modnik. * Ice Cube as Oba. Sanjay Kapoor voices him. * Brendan as Himself. * Stefan Karl Stefansson as Rogue. His hair was dyed dark blondish green during filming. Behind the Scenes * The film was originally conceptualized as a 22-30 minute animated short film involving Robert and his brothers going to the then-unnamed Wyve and battling the Wyvern. After having killed the Wyvern, the brothers would’ve returned to the normal world through a portal, almost leaving behind the precious Wyvern’s Egg in the process. The short film would’ve been the startup of a Venture television series, which later evolved into Venturian Battle. * The film’s layout was based on Skylanders: Spyro’s Adventure. This is especially evident in that the film starts in a village, before progressing to a farm and a dock. * Many elements of the film were taken from LEGO City Undercover, such as the police department and farm scenes. * Near the end of 2016, many elements inspired by Nexo Knights were to be added, such as a vehicle known as the “Castlerex”, which was based on the Fortrex. Some of these elements were kept (by 2017), such as the “Venturian Powers”. * The scene of Diabolus drinking a Babirusa’s blood is based on Voldemort/Professor Quirrel drinking unicorn blood in Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Venture Category:2017 Category:Venture: Missions Category:Films about fighting Category:Teens Movies Category:September Category:USK 12 Category:ACB M Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:12A Category:Venture Cinematic Universe Category:Live-action